The die cushion devices are installed in the press machines for applying pressure to a slide. In the die cushion devices, a cushion pad receives force from the slide moving downwards. Further, the cushion pad is configured to be moved while applying press force to the slide.
In the well-known die cushion devices, a servomotor is caused to drive the cushion pad for highly accurately controlling pressure to be applied to the slide. Further, there have been produced the die cushion devices of a type configured to control the servomotor for setting a difference between the speed of the cushion pad and the speed of the slide to be zero (see Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-062254). In this case, the press force to be applied to the slide can be accurately controlled after the speed difference reaches a target value.